En el antiguo egipto
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot. U.A. Para el Foro: El destino de una estrella. Topic: Retos. Ella era doncella en la que mas confiaba Cleopatra, fue encomendada con una mision demasiado importante, sacarle informacion al consejero del Cesar.


_**Hi! Espero sea de su agrado este Fic, es completamente distinto a lo que eh estado escribiendo asi que espero criticas XD… con este fic espero cubrir mi "Reto" impuesto en el foro "El destino de una estrella",en la segunda ronda =D.**_

_**Trate de cubrir todos los parámetros que me solicito Loyda Astrid así que deseo lo disfrutes!.**_

_**Aclaraciones de la autora: esta historia fue abordada desde un punto de vista en que Cleopatra era demasiado cercana con sus doncellas (esto lo base en mi pequeña investigación) y con ello hice mucho ahínco en que era una mujer demasiado seductora en todos los aspectos. Contiene datos históricos, por lo cual trate de hacerla lo mayor apegada posible a los hechos reales y seguí la línea de temporalidad.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia esta hecha solo con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro; ningún personaje me pertenece, si no a Naoko Takeuchi; creadora de una de un excelente anime y a la cual admiro mucho._

Antigua Siria año 51 A.C.

Era un hermoso y gran salón con bellas cortinas blancas del lino más finamente tejido, las cuales cubrían las paredes, el lujoso piso estaba cubierto de brillantes Turquesas que adornaban de una manera elegante aquel palacio a orillas de Siria.

-Malditos Romanos!!! (Se llevó las manos al pecho y dijo en tono ensombrecido), creen que nuestro Egipto les debe tanto… (Volvió a caer en la furia y lanzó la copa que tenia en las manos) a pesar de que antes de la partida al sol de mi padre, el faraón Ptolomeo XII, le pagó todo lo que le proporciono Roma para levantar a mi pueblo… aah ese bastardo de Pompeyo!!! Sólo le dejo a mi trono desdicha… (Golpeó la mesilla que se encontraba delante de ella y cerro los ojos) esos asquerosos Romanos… creen que aparte de nuestro tributo les debemos obediencia (dio vuelta para alejarse de sus consejeros).

Al momento de salir de aquel enorme salón, la reina, fue seguida por un sequito de ocho mujeres que continuaban con su rápido pasó, dos de estas doncellas iban tocando la hermosa indumentaria de la reina procurando que no se desacomodara por el rápido movimiento de esta. Llegaron a una enorme puerta, levanto el brazo con fuerza y todas las mujeres con gran velocidad se apartaron de la reina, atravesó la entrada y sin mirar a sus seguidoras menciono el nombre de cuatro de ellas – Zafiro, Esmeralda, Rubí y Diamante… entren conmigo, (en tono de orden dijo) las otras retírense… necesito estar a solas con ellas- entraron en aquellos aposentos las cuatro hermosas mujeres, mientras que las otras se inclinaron y sin enderezarse caminaron hacia atrás cerrando la puerta.

-Mis adoradas niñas (giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a sus doncellas, las vio detenidamente y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente las delicadas manos de las cuatro) ahora que mi padre, el faraón Ptolomeo XII, a decidido ir al reino de Ra es hora que haya cambios en mi amado Egipto; a pesar de que me encuentro exiliada en Siria por culpa de mis bastardos hermanos… tengo que regresar a mi tierra, necesito estar ahí… pero no puedo hacerlo sola… (Miró por una pequeña ventana) Roma se encuentra en guerra civil y gracias a Pompeyo tengo que cargar con mi hermano Ptolomeo XIII para mi reinado y por si esto fuera escaso… César se dirige a nuestra tierra.

-Pero mi reina, aun no estamos listos para la guerra, no se a completado el ejercito para poder entrar a Egipto y derrocar a sus hermanos (dijo preocupada una mujer demasiado esbelta con hermosos cabellos plateados).

-Mi adorada Diamante (se acerco dándole un tierno beso en los labios) por que siempre piensas en las batallas? no debe de ser así mi niña (acaricio el rostro de la joven) yo soy Cleopatra VII hija de Isis y siempre las protegeré a ustedes cuatro… nunca les pasara nada (la miró tratando de darle la confianza, la cual siempre habitaba en su esencia) regresaremos a nuestro palacio, mataré a esos traidores y regresará el esplendor a mi amado Egipto, así esta escrito por los dioses y así será.

-Mi amada Reina (dijo tomando valor una bella mujer de mediana estatura y cabellos azules) usted siempre nos tendrá a nosotras para todos sus cometidos, (miro a sus compañeras) vivimos sólo para usted, ordene lo que le plazca… nosotras solo queremos ver el esplendor que nuestra tierra siempre a tenido y que solo usted podrá hacer que regrese.

-Así es… como lo dijo Zafiro, nosotras somos capaces de hacer todo, para que siempre tenga todo lo que desee (la joven de cabellos rojos se acerco a la reina y beso sus labios mientras acariciaba la espalda de esta).

-(miró a Zafiro sin alejarse de la chica que aún tenia las manos sobre su desnuda espalda) Por eso son mis preferidas (sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el rostros de la doncella, haciendo que Rubí se quedara sin aliento). César irá a Egipto por que quiere comprobar el testamento de mi padre Ptolomeo XII.

-(subió el tono de su voz llamando la atención de las mujeres que se encontraban en aquella habitación) Pero a los romanos no les debe de interesar los deseos que nuestro faraón dejo establecidos antes de su partida.

-Si mi amada Esmeralda, pero el conflicto que enfrentamos mi hermano y yo, ha llegado a los oídos de César, (miro hacia el techo de la habitación y se alejo de las jóvenes) los concejeros me dijeron que César no esta nada complacido con nuestros problemas y cree que es un gran impedimento para que nuestro Tributó llega a Roma.

-Mi amada reina… (Titubeo) yo se que el único culpable de las actitudes de sus hermanos no es nadie más que el Eunuco Potino, por ello sus hermanos, están en contra de todos sus mandatos.

-Por ello Esmeralda es que eh tomado una gran decisión, enviare a un emisario para asegurarme de las intenciones de César ahora que llegue a Alejandría (miró a sus cómplices).

-Yo iré mi reina, yo seré aquel emisario, no me sentiría más orgullosa de servirte si no fuera yo la encargada de descubrir las intenciones de César (corrió, bajo la cabeza y se arrodillo ante la emperatriz, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras).

-(se arrodillo para quedar frente a Esmeralda) Podre confiar en ti amada Esmeralda? (colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven) Acaso podrás obtener la información que deseo?.

-(sonrojada) Claro mi reina, yo podré hacerlo… (Se llevó las manos al pecho) por favor cuente conmigo.

-(alejo el cabello verde del rostro de la hermosa mujer, observo sus enormes ojos y le dio un beso en el cuello) yo confió en ti mi niña, pero no se si tengas las armas necesarias para hacerlo.

-Pero yo puedo… (Reclamó en voz baja para no causar mas perturbación en sus compañeras).

-(su rostro se volvió duro) Esta bien Esmeralda, tú serás aquel emisario (se levanto y le dió la espalda) deberás buscar al consejero de Cesar y sacarle toda la información relacionada con mis hermanos, conmigo y sobre todo cual es el principal propósito de su llagada a Egipto… entendido? (miro de reojo a la doncella).

-Si mi reina (se abalanzó para aferrarse de las piernas de la emperatriz) no la decepcionare.

-(volteó para mirar a la joven y sonrió) Recuerda que es un hombre, tiene todas las debilidades de un guerrero que no ha visto a una mujer desde hace años (se arrodilló y acarició las piernas de la joven) yo eh sido tu maestra, así que debes poner en práctica todo aquello que te he enseñado… cumplirás con lo que te he pedido… (Colocó sus manos en el rostro de la doncella y le dio un beso en los labios, la vio fijamente a los ojos y dijo) no olvides que debes hacer todo con tal de que no te descubran y debes de regresar a salvo.

-(la mujer llevó su cuerpo a sus piernas para hacer una alabanza y pidió) dame tu fuerza hija de Isis y vela por mi reina de Egipto.

-Yo siempre veré por ti mi niña (sonrió y se quitó un hermoso broche en forma de ave, con incrustaciones de turquesas, el cual tenia sobre su fina túnica azulada) lleva este broche siempre contigo, esto es mi esencia, mi presencia y mi fuerza (acaricio la cabeza de la doncella y dio la última orden) al caer la noche saldrás del palacio, Zafiro y Diamante te llevaran a las afueras de Siria y de ahí tendrás que irte por tu cuenta, no podemos exponernos a que te descubran… llevaras ropas, oro y joyas para que puedas pagar el transporte y tu estancia en Egipto (dio vuelta para darle la espalda a sus doncellas) salgan… necesito estar sola (abrieron la puerta, se agacharon y sin enderezarse y sin darle la espalda a su reina salieron de la habitación).

Las mujeres caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al comedor, ahí ya no pudo contener sus palabras y le dijo a su compañera.

-Segura que podrás hacerlo? (dijo Rubí viendo detenidamente la expresión de la joven).

-Si, no te preocupes (suspiro) por favor Diamante y Zafiro cuando caiga la noche llévenme lo más temprano y rápido posible, no quiero tener algún error y mucho menos perder el tiempo… solo seré feliz si cumplo con lo que la emperatriz me a pedido… solo seré feliz si ella lo es.

Las mujeres se alejaron para preparar todo lo que su reina les había encomendado; Esmeralda apresuradamente comenzó a empacar ropas y algunos víveres para cumplir su cometido. Comenzó a oscurecer y ya las doncellas habían abandonado el palacio; no se dirigieron i una sola palabra, pasaron un par de horas y estas ya se encontraban a las afueras de Siria, Esmeralda sin voltear a ver a sus compañeras solo se alejo de ellas como si estas no se conocieran, Zafiro y Diamante solo observaron su partida, tras varios minutos, decididas, comenzaron con su regreso.

Esmeralda camino por las fronteras y tomo un enorme barco el cual la llevaría a orillas de Egipto, pasaron varias semanas hasta su llegada a sus tierras, las cuales se encontraban sumidas en una enorme depresión y pobreza; al llegar a estas se dejo caer de rodillas viendo el esplendor de su imperio opacado por todas aquellas circunstancias de las que se pueblo era aquejado, en ese momento sintió la mano en su hombro de alguien, volteo su rostro para ver aquel ser que la había detenido.

-Disculpa te encuentras bien?

-(observo aquel hombre que le había hecho la pregunta, un caballero romano que se encontraba parado junto a ella observándola con una mirada tan tierna y comprensiva; ella trato de levantarse y alejarse lo mas ágil de él, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en un romano, ya que estos solo se dedicaban a la guerra) Si gracias (le dio la espalda a este y comenzó su caminata).

-(sostuvo el brazo de la joven) Creo que no te encuentras bien, veo que eres egipcia por tu acento, pero que haces llegando en una embarcación Siria?.

-Si soy originaria de Egipto, hace mucho que no regresaba a mi pueblo… pero no había visto a mi gente en esta decadencia.

-(el joven vio la expresión en el rostro de la chica, una voz de dolo y tristeza) Es una pena que una civilización tan poderosa y con tanta grandeza este en estas condiciones…

-(ella contemplo la mirada de aquel guerrero, algo en él la cautivo en ese instante, ese algo que la lleno de tranquilidad… un sentimiento extraño para ella, ya que nunca había estado cerca de un hombre con aquel temperamento tan tierno y comprensivo) Si… así es mi pueblo siempre ha estado lleno de esplendor, pero desde la partida de mi faraón no ha podido despertar.

-(sonrió y miro fijamente a la mujer) Veo que estas sumamente enterada de los acontecimientos de tu gente… es algo raro por que las egipcias no tienen esos conocimientos, es solo propio de los hombre.

-Te equivocas (dijo tajantemente) mi pueblo siempre es importante para todos nosotros, no es solo asunto de los hombre… tal vez en Roma así sea, pero por eso Egipto es tan hermoso, aquí todos somos importantes para el faraón.

-(rio y se acerco a ella) No lo creo, los esclavos no son nada importante para tu faraón.

-(volteo su rostro y afirmo) Los esclavos son eso… simples esclavos, ellos nunca entenderían de nuestra tierra.

-(soltó una carcajada) Eres una mujer muy inteligente y demasiado encantadora, nunca pude imaginar que una egipcia tuviera esa forma de pensar.

-(sonrió) Y tu eres un romano muy raro… nunca creería que uno de los tuyos tuviera esa percepción de mi pueblo y mucho menos hablar con una mujer como yo.

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Esmeralda y cual es el tuyo (se inclino para saludar a dicho hombre y después alejo el hermoso cabello verde de su rostro).

-Es un enorme gusto Esmeralda (coloco su casco junto a su pecho para corresponder al saludo) mi nombre es Andrew y espero tu regreso a estas tierras sea encantador.

La mujer sonrió y comenzó su caminata tratando de alejarse lo as pronto del joven, sabia a la perfección que no podía estar jugando con extraños y mucho menos llenar su mente con algo distinto a su cometido. Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en las construcciones del pueblo, llegó a una casa pequeña y se acerco a la puerta, antes de que llamara para poder entrar, vio como salía corriendo una hermosa niña que la saludo.

-Esmeralda!!! Que gusto!!! (Dijo mientras daba saltos).

-(la joven observó gustosa a la hermosa niña de cabellos rosas) Mi amada Para para, estará tu madre.

-Si pasa, esta en la cocina (extendió sus brazos para que fuera cargada por la mujer).

-Veo que has crecido mucho (rió y entro en aquella morada) Jun Jun estarás por aquí?.

-Esmeralda que haces aquí?! (Exaltada exclamo la mujer que salía de la cocina, una egipcia de cabellos verdes).

-No te preocupes eh llegado solo por un tiempo, regresare a Siria con a Reina (miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no fueran escuchadas por algún intruso).

-Pero no debes de estar aquí, las cosas en Egipto han estado muy mal, en estos momentos estamos rodeados de romanos y los nuevos Faraones quieren la cabeza de la reina.

-(bajo a la niña de sus brazos) Estas muy bien enterada de los problemas reales.

-Claro que si Esmeralda, los rumores corren todos los días desde el palacio, desde que los Eunucos toman las decisiones por los faraones el pueblo estamos enterados de todas las reacciones del palacio (dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le daba un tierno abrazo).

-Necesito que me dejes quedar aquí unos días, prometo irme lo mas pronto posible y no ocasionarte problemas (menciono en tono serio mientras se alejaba de la mujer).

-(la miro a los ojos y preocupadamente dijo) Por eso no te preocupes, tui sabes que siempre serás bien recibida aquí, es solo que no quiero que te vean y te lleven ante los faraones.

-Pasare inadvertida… no me acercare al palacio, solo necesito comprar algunas cosas para nuestra reina.

-(la observo de manera incrédula) Es raro que nuestra reina mande a una de sus doncellas por "cosas" hasta Egipto… no lo crees?.

-Son asuntos que tu no debes saber y mucho menos divulgar… entendido (la miro fríamente).

-Esta bien Esmeralda, solo prométeme hermanita que no te meterás en algún problema por culpa de la reina si?... ya es suficiente que te hayas ido de nuestras tierras.

-Descuida (sonrió) todo estará bien.

Camino por los pasillo de la casa y se adentro en una habitación, saco algunos accesorios y decidió darse un baño. Pasaron varios minutos y comenzó a vestirse, se coloco un hermoso vestido blanco que solo cubría en poca medida sus senos y calzo unas hermosas sandalias doradas; abrió una pequeña maleta y saco de ella un conjunto de hermosas pinturas que fue colocando en su rostro para maquillar sus ojos, cepillo su largo cabello verde y coloco en su vestimenta el hermoso broche que la reina le había regalado. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Iré a buscar lo que mi reina pidió, si mañana en la mañana no llego toma mas pertenencias y escóndelas… no me has visto desde mi partida a Siria si?.

-Esta bien Esmeralda ten mucho cuidado (beso la mejilla de la mujer y la miro con una enorme preocupación).

La mujer salió de la casa con mucha precaución, comenzó con su caminata y de dirigió a donde ella sabia vendían Vino, había fiestas corporales, entretenimiento de algunos actores y sobre todo en donde estarían los romanos en busca de diversión. Llego a dicho centro y visualizo una mesa sola que se encontraba cerca de un conjunto de guerreros romanos, al quererse acercar a esta fue detenida del brazo.

-De nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar Esmeralda, que hace una mujer como tu en este lugar?.

-Aquí en Egipto guerrero Andrew las mujeres podemos gozar de los mismos placeres carnales que los hombres y por lo tanto podemos dirigirnos a cualquiera de estos centros (dijo en tono molesto, ya que sabia él seria un impedimento para poder encontrar al concejero de César).

-Disculpa no creí molestarte, es que para mi es muy difícil ver a una hermosa joven como tú aquí… No quise hacerte sentir mal (bajo la mirada y aparto su mano del brazo de la joven).

-(suspiro y vio en los ojos del joven ese "algo" que llamo tanto su atención desde el momento que contemplo esa mirada) No te preocupes, solo vine a observar (tomo la mano del guerrero) tal vez tu debas dirigirte con tus compañeros de batalla, yo solo me quedare sentada aquí.

-(beso la mano de la joven) Nunca dejaría a una hermosa joven cerca de unos romanos como mis compañeros… ellos disfrutan de buscar a jóvenes como tú para desquitar sus instintos más bajos.

-(sonrió) Gracias por quererme proteger, pero no es necesario… o tal vez… (Titubeo) tu puedas contarme algo acerca de tus legiones.

-Claro mi hermosa doncella, que es lo que deseas saber (soltó una carcajada mientras jalaba el brazo de la joven para dirigirla hacia una mesa) se que a los egipcios les interesa demasiado la vida de los demás, en especial si son rumores.

-(se sentó junto a la mesa y sólo sonrió tratando de ocultar su disgusto por aquel comentario, tomo una copa que se encontraba sobre la mesa y la bebió hasta el fondo) Tú que eres de las legiones romanas?.

-Mmm… (Titubeo y decidido contestó mientras le arrebataba una jarra con vino a una joven que llevaba varias jarras en las manos) Yo soy el concejero de Cesar, aun que tal vez deje mi cargo en algunos días.

-No creo que seas el concejero de Cesar (lo vio incrédulamente) los concejeros son hombres de gran edad (tomo la jarra y se sirvió más vino en la copa).

-Nunca seria capaz de mentirte… sabes… (Tomo la copa y se la bebió rápidamente, miro fijamente los ojos de la mujer) desde el primer momento que te vi, me dejaste encantado, nunca creería encontrar a una egipcia que me dejara hechizado como tú lo has hecho (sujeto autoritariamente el rostro de la joven) eres una mujer tan bella y tan inteligente que eres casi una romana.

-(a pesar de que esas palabras la ofendieron en su interior nunca había estado cerca de un hombre que la hiciera sentirse tan extasiada, contemplo detenidamente los rasgos duros del guerrero, bajo su mirada y observo la musculatura de este provocándole un escalofrió que hiso latir rápidamente su corazón) Por que dices eso? Solo quieres acostarte conmigo verdad?.

-Mi preciosa doncella, tu debes comprender mis palabras, tal vez consideres que solo lo estoy diciendo por la atracción física de tu hermosa y perfecta anatomía, pero hasta tú inteligente percepción me a dejado encantado.

Ella no pudo contener sus instintos y le dio un beso apasionado mientras acaricio la peto de la armadura del hombre, él la tomo de los hombros atrayéndola fuertemente hacia su cuerpo esperando, desatando así varias sensaciones en la mujer. Tras varios minutos ella se alejo de él toma la jarra y se levanto, se acerco a su oído y le susurro – vamos a los aposentos detrás del salón- él se levanto de su silla y la siguió, sabiendo de esa manera que tomaría posesión del cuerpo de la mujer. Llegaron a una habitación atrás del salón, esta era custodiada por un Eunuco, ella le dijo algo en una extraña lengua para poder permitir el paso de estos, entraron y pudo presenciar que en esta había una hermosa cama con blancas sabanas de lino, ella dejo la jarra de vino en una pequeña mesa, el guerrero la arrojo sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a quitar su pesada armadura; la joven velozmente comenzó a inspeccionar con las manos la musculatura del hombre y se sintió extasiada al sentir el rose de la piel entre sus senos.

La habitación se envolvió en un ambiente erótico, mientras el poseía el cuerpo de la doncella en diversas formas, ella entrego su cuerpo virginal extasiada en todas las sensaciones que el romano le producía hasta llegar a un cálido y fuerte orgasmo.

Quedo recostada, cubierta en sudor, sobre las finas sabanas cansada de aquel excitante encuentro, él tratando de retomar su respiración, comenzó a jugar con el cabello verde de la doncella y le dijo al oído.

-Vámonos juntos de aquí, no necesitamos de nada de esta tierra, se que mas a tu pueblo, pero vámonos de aquí.

-(ella lo miro con horror antes aquella propuesta) Pero… (Titubeo) a donde nos iríamos.

-(la beso tratando de borrar aquella expresión en el rostro de la mujer) A Roma, a Galia… a donde quieras… tú y yo dejaremos todo, nada nos importara más que nosotros.

-(se quedo atónita ante aquella reacción, no sabia por que aquel romano tomaba esa actitud, ella sabia a la perfección que ambos pueblos eran similares en la lealtad hacia sus gobernantes y que no podrían ser capaces de olvidar sus responsabilidades) Creo que has tomado demasiado vino…

-(la interrumpió) No es así Esmeralda, nunca antes había sentido esto en mi ser, siempre había estado con César sin pensar en nada más, pero tu me haces sentir tanto… por irme contigo seria capaz de ser considerado como un traidor ante mi gente.

Ella titubeó, pensó en aquellas palabras y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza acepto, sin pensar en su verdadero propósito, olvido el amor por su reina, dejo atrás esa lealtad para entregarse a la pasión carnal que despertó ese hombre en su ser y así huir, relegando todo para cambiar su vida a una nueva existencia.


End file.
